Lonely Soul ou L'Âme solitaire
by Lady C.I.L
Summary: Bella Swan , 17 ans , est nouvelle à Forks . Au lycée elle rencontre Edward Cullen qui fais preuve d'un étrange comportement vis à vis d'elle ... Se pourrai-il que derrière ce visage idyllique se cache un monstre assoiffé de sang ? Dark Edward !


**Hello !**

**Bon et ben je me lance pour une nouvelle fiction … Les personnages appartiennent à **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

Chapitre 1

J'avais la tête enfouie dans mes draps lorsque mon réveil sonna pour m'indiquer qu'il était 6 h 30 , et donc l'heure de me lever.

Ma main tomba brutalement sur la petite machine , j'ouvris les yeux avec lenteur , histoire de ne pas être trop aveuglé par la (faible) lumière du jour.

J'avais besoin de sommeil , la nuit avait été très courte à cause de mon stresse .

Nous étions le 2 septembre et c'est la rentrée à Forks et j'appréhendais le fait de devoir aller en cours dans un lycée où je ne connaissais personne , être la nouvelle était tout nouveau pour moi ...

C'est donc avec une boule au ventre que j'entrepris de m'habiller après avoir jetée un regard vers la fenêtre .

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui , comme tout les jours ici , il fallait que je me résigne à mon triste sort sans soleil .

Je commençais à mettre un chandail bien chaud quand on frappa à ma porte

« Bella , ma puce , je dois partir donc à ce soir et bon courage pour ta rentrée ! » dit mon père derrière la porte en bois qui menait vers le couloir .

« Ok papa , bye ! » répondis-je tandis que je me débattais avec fureur contre mes bottes .

Après quelques bruits dans l'escalier et le claquement de la porte d'entré , le silence régna dans la petite maison . J'inspectais vaguement ma tenue et sortis rapidement de ma chambre .

Il était 7 h 24 quand j'eus finit de prendre mon petit déjeuner . Je rangeais vivement mon bol alors que mon stresse augmentais de minute en minute ce qui augmenta ma manie de tomber .

Les clefs à la main , je me dirigeais sous la pluie battante vers mon antique camionnette rouge que Charlie , mon père , m'avait offert quelques jours plus tôt . J'entrais finalement dans l'habitacle trempée après avoir trébuchée dans une marre de boue et une larme de désespoir coula sur ma joue déjà bien humide . Je l'essuyais vivement puis commençais mon trajet , l'estomac à l'envers .

Le chemin vers le lycée était rapide et simple et je fus soulagée quand je remarquais qu'il n'y avait presque personnes ...pour l'instant .

Je me dirigeais précipitamment vers ma première salle de cours après avoir pris mon plan et emplois du temps à l'accueil et m'installais sur une petite chaise dure et stable .

Les élèves commençaient à arriver et je me sentais mal à l'aise face à leurs regards fixés sur moi .

Mes joues devaient être rouge cramoisie à l'heure qu'il était .

_Calme toi Bella , c'est normale tu es nouvelle … _me disait mon subconscient .

Je sortais mes affaires alors qu'un jeune homme au visage rond et aux cheveux blonds vint près de moi .

« Salut je suis Mike Newton , t'es Isabella nan ? » commença-t-il à toute allure avec un sourire qu'il devait penser séducteur .

« Euh ..Bella enfaite . » marmonnais-je gentiment .

Je lui offrit alors un petit sourire ce qui l'encouragea à continuer .

« Dit , tu viens d'où ? » il semblait amicale et chaleureux quand il parlait .

« Phoenix , c'est un endroit bien plus chaud et ensoleillé qu'ici .. » la tristesse m'envahissait alors que je repensais à ma mère et ma vie là bas .

« Ha oui je te comprends je viens de la Californie ! C'est étrange que tu sois si pâle pourtant .. »

« C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils mon mis dehors ! » Je tentais une petite blague mais il était bon publique et rigola fortement ce qui me fit rougir de nouveau .

Le professeur entra alors en classe et Mike décida de s'octroyer le siège placé à côté du mien .

L'heure passa lentement à cause de mon voisin trop curieux . Certes il était très gentil mais je ne supporte pas d'être le centre de l'attention ... Je manquais de tomber quand il fallut quitter la pièce .

Mike me suivait pour m'indiquer la salle de biologie . A mon plus grand regret , je le suivit vers le second bâtiment du lycée .

Arriver devant la salle, il me salua et partit avec un sourire niais au visage . Un soupire m'échappa alors avant que je n'entre en classe .

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine lorsqu'une ombre froide passa à côté de moi , je me retournais immédiatement vers elle _( ndla : l'ombre hein xD)_ et remarquais alors la plus belle créature qu'il m'aie été donner de voir .

Un jeune dieu grecque se trouvait à présent devant moi , il était de dos mais je pouvais déjà voir sa magnifique grande silhouette et ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés .

Se sentant sans doute épié , il se tourna alors pour me fixer de ses beaux yeux d'un doré très sombre et brulant dans lesquels je me noyais quasiment instantanément . Il me toisa longuement avant de soudainement se retourner pour s'assoir derrière la dernière paillasse libre . Je n'avais alors pas encore remarqué qu'il ne restais plus qu'une place à côté de _Lui_ .

J'approchais avec lenteur vers mon futur et nouveau voisin de table .

J'entrepris donc de me poser sur le tabouret quand il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque je tombais sur lui . Mon voisin me relookais avec amusement et me tira vers le haut et me poussa légèrement afin d'être assise à côté de lui . J'arrêtais de respirer en remarquant que j'étais à quelques centimètres de lui .

Quand je repris mon souffle , je remarquais alors qu'une odeur envoutante s'échappait de lui . Il s'approcha alors encore plus de moi et ouvris lentement ses lèvres parfaites ,

« Bonjour , je suis Edward Cullen . Enchantée _Bella_ . » Il appuya fortement sur mon prénom avec sa voix parfaite et mon cœur s'arrêta tandis que mes joues s'empourprait de plus belle .

« Je..heum..de même ? » Ma voix se brisa vers la fin et il se mit à rire très doucement . « Comment tu sais .. » repris-je avant qu'il ne me coupe

« Et bien ..c'est un secret ! » Il me fit alors un clin d'œil

_Respire , n'oublie pas que les nouvelles à Forks vont très rapidement . Et puis il essaye juste de t'embêter donc reste zen Bella_ .

Ma conscience avait sans doute raison .

« Donc Bella , sa te plait Forks ? » reprit-il avec son beau ténor mélodieux .

« J'aime pas la pluie . » répliquais-je sur le vif , je détestais le fait qu'il se moque de moi .

« Oh comme c'est dommage ..c'est si rafraichissant . » susurra-t-il lentement avant de se pencher pour effleuré le bras avec ses longs doigts glacés.

_Bon sang ! Pourquoi moi ?_

Je décidais de ne plus rien dire et de lever les yeux vers le bureau du professeur .

Je me rendis alors compte que la moitié de la classe me scrutait avec étonnement tandis que le professeur arriva par le fond de la classe en se raclant la gorge pour attiré l'attention.

Le cours commença enfin mais Edward continuait de me fixer avec ses prunelles flamboyantes et malgré moi , je lui jetais des petits coups d'œil durant tout le cours .

Quand nous pûmes sortir de la classe, Edward m'attrapa subitement le bras et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille ,

« A bientôt_ Isabella .. »_

« Hum … je ne savais pas quoi répondre »

J'avais une violente chair de poule et j'étais tétanisé , quand je pue enfin tourner la tête vers lui ,il avait disparu et une jolie petite brune que j'avais vaguement aperçus durant cette heure s'approcha de moi en dansant presque , une image de lutin s'imposa dans mon esprit .

« Coucou , Je suis Alice ! » Dit-elle de sa voie carillonante et me fit un grand sourire après avoir pris ma main dans la sienne qui était ..glacée comme la_ sienne_ .

« Salut . » J'étais encore sous le choque puis quelque chose d'autre me frappa chez elle . _Ces yeux dorés_

« J'ai vue que tu as fais la connaissance de mon chère frère! » Mes pires craintes étaient donc fondées . « C'est bizarre qu'il t'es parler d'habitude il ne dit jamais rien à personne . » Je perçut un semblant d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle dit cette dernière phrase .

Donc le comportement d'Edward était encore plus étrange que ce que je pensais . Mais qu'avais-je donc fais pour provoquer ça ?

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie en se stoppant nette , me laissant ainsi lui foncer dessus dans le couloir bondé qui menait vers la cours _( ndla : c'est la récréation de 10H30 ) _Sa main se serra autour de la mienne et elle se reprit rapidement.

Elle se mit à me fixer , l'horreur se reflétait dans ses yeux puis elle me tira alors avec force vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur du bâtiment , dans la rue , sans arrêter de me regarder .

Une fois dans la rue elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche alors que l'incompréhension et la panique m'envahissait de plus en plus .

« Je suis désolée mais nous devons partir très rapidement , ta vie en dépends Bella ! »

**Voilà , fin du premier court chapitre , en espérant qu'il vous à plut quand même ! La suite d'ici peu !**

**Oubliez pas de poster des Reviews SVP !**

**xoxoxo , Amandine 3**


End file.
